


I Wanna Drink From Somebody

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: Whitney Houston's 'I Wanna Dance With Somebody' meetsVampire: the Masqueradepredator types.





	I Wanna Drink From Somebody

Sun sets upon the town  
And my body comes to life  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to feed myself tonight  
I’ve done alright up to now  
But drinking rats just gets me down  
And when the night falls, sweet vitae calls

Oh, I wanna drink from somebody  
I wanna suck the blood from somebody  
Yeah, I wanna feed from somebody  
From somebody who knows me

Oh, I wanna drink from somebody  
I wanna suck the blood from somebody  
Yeah, I wanna feed from somebody  
From someone who invites me

I’ve been in fights and lost my blood bags  
Speeding through the town  
Sooner or later Obfuscate ends  
And my Willpower’s way down  
I don’t want to take the chance  
Of falling into a gory Frenzy dance  
So come the nightfall  
My hungry fangs call

Oh, I wanna drink from somebody  
I wanna suck the blood from somebody  
Yeah, I wanna feed from somebody  
From somebody who’s sleepy

Oh, I wanna drink from somebody  
I wanna suck the blood…  
Yeah, I wanna feed from somebody  
From somebody who’s family

Somebody, oh, somebody, oh  
Some Kindred just like me  
Somebody, oh, somebody, oh  
To swoon here in my arms  
I don’t want to take the chance  
Of falling into a gory Frenzy dance  
So come the nightfall  
My hungry fangs call

Oh, I wanna drink from somebody  
I wanna suck the blood from somebody  
Yeah, I wanna feed from somebody  
From somebody who loves me

Oh, I wanna drink from somebody  
I wanna suck the blood from somebody  
Yeah, I wanna feed from somebody  
From–rats aren’t that bad, actually

**Author's Note:**

> Predator types in order of appearance: Osiris/Scene Queen, Consensualist, Sandman, Cleaver, Blood Leech, Siren, Farmer.
> 
> Call me, parody bands!


End file.
